Counting stars
by ruka17
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi seorang bintang. Itulah impian baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana kalau impian itu tiba-tiba musnah hanya karena masa lalunya... Lets cekidot! Tag: Chanbaek, baekyeol, daebaek, daejae, jaeyeol with EXO and BAP
1. Chapter 1

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

.

**Title**

**Counting Stars**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

**.**

.

.

"Ingat kata-kataku. Kau harus menghabisi semua keturunan Byun. Kau paham?" ujar seorang namja paruh baya seraya menghisap cerutu dan mengepulkan asapnya keudara. Pria itu menutup sabungan teleponnya. "Kau harus membayar semuanya dan merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Terlihat seringaian disudut bibir pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

Bulan menampakan dirinya tepat diatas kepala. Menerangi jalanan yang gelap gulita.

Srek srek...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terseok-seok dan nafas yang memburu. Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang berlari dengan menggendong bungkusan berwarna merah ditangannya. Puluhan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya dan juga darah yang hampir memenuhi tubuhnya tak membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya barang sebentar. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. Bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan bungkusan merah yang dibawanya agar tidak jatuh ketangan gerombolan yakusa.

Wanita itu sudah berulang kali terjatuh. Tapi dia selalu bisa berdiri hanya untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Dan kini ia benar-benar diujung tanduk. Tak ada jalan keluar lagi selain lautan luas yang terhampar didepannya. Ya, sekarang wanita itu berdiri tepat diatas pembatas dermaga.

"Berhenti disitu!" ujar sang wanita. Ia menatap tajam kearah gerombolan orang yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Tapi kini ada yang terasa ganjil. Wanita itu tidak lagi membawa bungkusan merah.

Pemimpin gerombolan itu pun memberikan kode pada anak buahnya dan mereka maju mendekati wanita yang berdiri diatas pembatas dermaga itu.

Tak ada cara lain. Wanita itu menoleh kebelakang. Menatap kearah laut yang curam dan tanpa aba-aba ia menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam laut, membuat gerombolan yakusa itu menyeringai melihat adegan didepan mata mereka.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

"Aku menitipkan dia padamu." ujar seorang wanita paruh baya seraya mengulungkan bungkusan merah pada seorang temannya. "Tolong jaga dia. Dan jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mengucapkan namaku atau nama keluargaku. Rawatlah dia seperti anakmu sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Ku mohon..." lirih wanita itu seraya meneteskan air matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya." ucapnya mantap, menenangkan sang sahabat.

"Gumawo. Dan satu lagi. Namanya Baekhyun." ujar wanita itu seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

16 Years later

.

"Baekhyun-sii. Kau sudah siap?" teriak sang PD-nim

"Ne hyung!" balas Baekhyun semangat seraya memposisikan dirinya dibelakang stage. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Meskipun sudah sering berdii diatas panggung, tapi tetap saja ia masih tergolong rookie di industri hiburan dan rasa gugup tentu saja masih sulit untuk dikontrol.

"Ok guys. Stand by. 1...2...3..."

Dan jreng!

Baekhyun berdiri diatas panggung besar yang disusun diatas stadium.

**.**

**Come in**

**Warning warning warning warning**

**Warning warning warning warning**

**Modeungeol geolgo neol deurikin nan**

**Ije dorikilsudo eopda**

**Igeon bunmyeong wiheomhan jungdok**

**So bad no one can stop her  
Her love her love**

**Ojik geugeotman bara**

**Geunyeoui sarang hanappuningeol**

**Chimyeongjeogin fantasy hwangholhan geu ane**

**chwihae**

**Oh she wants me~ **

**oh she's got me~**

**oh she hurts me~**

**Joha deouk galmanghago isseo**

**Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo**

**Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose**

**Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo**

**Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda**

**E~oh too much neoya your love igeon overdose**

**Too much neoya your love igeon overdose**

**.**

Terdengar teriak riuh rendah para penonton seusai pertunjukkan hari itu. Baekhyun pun berjalan menuruni panggung kearah backstage dengan usaha ekstra karena para fansgirl yang berlari hanya sekedar untuk mendapat salam atau pun foto dirinya seusai konser.

.

.

"Mulai besok kau akan sekolah ditempat anak-anak lainnya bersekolah," ujar seorang namja paruh baya pada anak lelakinya.

"maksud appa...baekkie tidak lagi home schooling?" tanya baekhyun antusias

"ne baekkie-ah. kau akan satu sekolah dengan hyungmu. jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa karena hyungmu akn menjagamu disana."

"jinjja? woaahhhhh gumawo appa. akhirnya baekkie bisa sekolah dengan normal juga. saranghae appa~" teriak baekhyun girang seraya memeluk ayahnya.

"ne..ne..sekarang bersiap-siaplah karena besok hari pertamamu disekolah yang baru."

"yes sirrrr!" teriaknya seraya berlari kekamarnya.

.

.

.

At K High School

.

Gedung megah dan besar. Patung ala bangsa roma berjejer rapi disetiap sudut. Lapangan yang luas hingga berhektar-hektar. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kearah jejeran mobil sport yang terparkir rapih dihalaman depan sekolah. Ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Menekan tombol yang tertera dilayar iphone lalu menempelkannya tepat ditelinga kanannya.

"Appa~ are you crazy? Look at this!" Baekhyun berteriak pada ponselnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat baekhyun kesal? Bukan karena sekolah yang elit dengan berbagai macam fasilitas yang sangat lengkap, tapi karena penampilan baekhyun sekarang. Ia berpakaian bukan layaknya artis yang selalu bergaya modis. Tapi kini ia terlihat sangat culun. Catat! Culun! Dengan rambut disisir rapih, kerah yang diikat tinggi dan juga kacamata besar yang menggantung ditelinganya.

Oh my gosh. He is look like a nerd now!

Tahu kenapa? Ini semua karena usul dari sang ayah. Sang ayah mendapat kabar bahwa disekolah barunya ternyata banyak terdapat fansgirl baekhyun yang otomatis akan membuat keributan disekolah kalau mereka tahu baekhyun juga bersekolah disana. Dan alhasil ayah baekhyun memaksanya berpenampilan seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu alasan ayahnya menyuruhnya berpenampilan culun seperti sekarang ini dan itu membuat dirinya sangat kesal dan moodnya memburuk dihari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau kau dilihat dengan tajam oleh banyak pasang mata tetapi bukan karena terpukau oleh ketampananmu tapi karena keanehan cara berpenampilanmu. Hah~ sungguh tidak adil. Ingin rasanya baekhyun mencopot kacamatanya dan memperbaikin rambut klimisnya.

"Wow...who is he? a nerd?" ujar seorang namja yang seumuran dengannya, membuat teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dan memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"minggir. kau menghalangi jalanku." ujar baekhyun.

"woaaaa... dia berani juga rupanya." ujar namja itu seraya mencengkram pundak baekhyun, membuat baekhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"hentikan perbuatanmu pada anak baru, jung daehyun." ujar namja berperawakan tinggi setinggi tiang gardu listrik (?)

"woaaa...who is he? pahlawan kesiangan datang rupanya," sindir daehyun.

Namja tiang itu kini beradu pandang dengan daehyun. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang berperang dengan menggunakan telepati.

"ada apa ribut-ribut pagi-pagi begini?" teriak Kim seongsangnim. "Daehyun, Chanyeol, kembali kekelas kalian!" teriaknya "Dan kau..." kim seongsangnim menatap baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Baekhyun...saem..." ujar baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"ah ya...kau juga kembali kekelasmu. Bubar...bubar..." teriak kim seongsangnim dan mereka pun membubarkan diri.

Seorang namja dengan pin merah didada kirinya berjalan menghampiri baekhyun dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Youngjae. Yoo youngjae. Wakil ketua senat disekolah ini dan kau..."

"Baekhyun imnida... salam kenal sunbae." ujar baekhyun

"ah, jangan memanggilku sunbae. kita seumuran," ujar youngjae seraya tersenyum. "sedang mencari kelas 2A?"

Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengiyakan perkataan youngjae.

"Kita sekelas. Ayo ikut denganku," ujar youngjae seraya merangkul pundak baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya baekhyun pun masuk kekelas barunya bersama youngjae.

"Yo nerd...kita bertemu lagi," sapa daehyun yang duduk dibangku paling belakang dengan mulut penuh permen karet.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sunggu malas berhadapan dengan namja bernama daehyu. Dan ia pun duduk dikursi kosonh dekat jendela, persis disamping namja berperawakan tinggi yang tadi pagi sempat menolongnya. Baekhyun melirik kearah namja yang duduk disampingnya itu lewat ujung ekor matanya. Tampan. Ooppsss. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup mukanya dan memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kearah pemandangan diluar jendela.

.

.

.

"apa kau belum juga menemukannya? gezzzz."

Pranggggg!

Serpihan kaca tersebar tak menentu, menimbulkan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari serpihan kaca.

"Dia cucuku satu-satunya. Dan ketika polisi menemukan mayat anakku, mereka tidak menemukan mayat seorang bayi laki-laki. Jadi dia masih hidup!" teriak seorang namja tua.

"Kalian harus menemukannya. Atau...nyawa kalian sebagai taruhannya." ujar namja itu sarkastik dengan pistol yang menodong kearah 5 anak buahnya.

.

.

.

TBC or delete?

It's your choice!

Tergantung dari review para reader :3


	2. Chapter 2

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

.

**Title**

**Counting Stars 2**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

.

.

.

"Appaaaaaa!" terdengar teriakan 8 oktaf baekhyun yang menggema keseluruh ruangan. Ayah baekhyun pun tergesa-gesa keluar untuk menemui anak lelakinya itu.

"Waegeuraeyo baekkie?" ujar sang ayah setelah berhasil mencopot apronnya. Ternyata ayah baekhyun sedang memasak makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Appa jahat! Nomu shireo!" teriak baekhyun seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya memasukki kamar tidurnya dan membanting dengan keras pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kris, kakak baekhyun yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan kamar baekhyun. "Appa...kenapa baekhyun berteriak? Aku jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan acara tidurku." lanjut Kris dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Aigooo..." ayah Kris melayangkan jitakan ke kepala Kris dengan mulus. "Hanya tidur saja yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang bantu ayah membujuk adikmu untuk makan. Ayah sudah siapkan makan malam yang enak buat kalian."

Kris hanya meringis mempertontonkan deretan giginya lalu berbalik arah memasukki kamar adiknya.

"Baekhyun-ah..." ujar Kris dengan kepala menjulur dari balik pintu kamar. "Kau tidak makan? Bagianmu buat aku saja ya..."

Tak ada respon dari baekhyun. 'Aigooo...anak itu sedang ngambek.'- batin Kris.

"Yak Baekhyun-ah..." Kris mencoba merayu baekhyun. "Ada masalah disekolah eoh? Kau tidak ingin bercerita pada hyung?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan bibir mengerucut. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu disekolah? Siapa namanya eoh? Anak kelas berapa? Besok aku akan-"

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun sudah tahu maksud dari sang kakak. Yah, Kris tidak akan pernah segan-segan pada orang yang membuat adik kesayangannya itu bermuka masam.

"Ok..ok..sweety..aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Baekhyun men-deathglare Kris. Pasalnya ia sangat tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. "Yak! aku bukan yeoja. Jadi jangan memanggilku sweety atau baby atau apalah itu."

Kris tertawa mendengar penuturan baekhyun. "Hahahaha..ok ok fine..Yak, kkaja...appa sudah menunggu kita." ujarnya seraya menarik tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpaksa berjalan dibelakang sang kakak seraya menekuk wajahnya. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah. Udara pagi yang segar. Kicauan burung-burung yang indah. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Menandakan musim semi tiba. Kota Seoul saat ini sungguh hangat. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bus yang ditumpanginya. Kali ini baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan penyamarannya sebagai 'orang biasa'. Yah, meskipun itu artinya baekhyun pergi kesekolah tanpa mengendari mobil sportnya dan juga berpakaian layaknya murid biasa.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Sudah bisa ditebak suara siapa yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Youngjae-ah!" balas baekhyun seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Brummmm

Youngjae melototkan matanya kearah ujung jalan. "Yak, baekhyun-ah...awas!" teriak youngjae panik

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sebuah motor besar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menghampirinya.

Crashhh

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. 'Tuhan...apa sekarang aku sedang sekarat? Ah, tapi tunggu dulu. Badanku sama sekali tidak sakit. Apa aku sudah berada disurga?'

Baekyun membuka matanya perlahan dan matanya kembali melebar. "Aaaaaaaaaa..." jerit baekhyun. Sungguh pagi yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Seragam sekolahnya kotor dan basah terkena air genangan dan iuuuhhhh bau menyengat yang sangat-sangat menjijikan. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menghajar habis-habisan orang yang telah merusak moodnya pagi ini.

Baekhyun melirik kearah namja yang membawa motor besar itu. Namja itu membuka helmnya dan melayangkan serigainya pada baekhyun. "Wah..wah..rupanya ada yang habis berendam dikolam hahaha."

Baekhyun mencebikan mulutnya. "Tsk...awas kau jung daehyun!"

Dengan langkah cepat, baekhyun pergi dari sana. Ia tidak ingin dipermalukan lebih dari ini. Dan youngjae pun mengikuti langkah baekhyun dari belakang. "Baekhyun-ah...apa perlu aku meminta ijin pada seongsangnim untuk bisa mengijinkanmu pulang. Lihat, kau basah dan kotor uughhh..." youngjae menutup hidungnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yak, tapi kau bisa sakit dengan baju basah kuyup seperti itu."

"Tenang saja aku-"

PLUK

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah benda menutupi pandangannya. Ia meraba-raba benda itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. 'Baju olah raga? Milik siapa?' - batin baekhyun

"Pakai saja. Itu miliku."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi berdiri disampingnya. Namja itu tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan kekelas meninggalkan baekhyun yan berdiri terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Baekhyun memandang kearah hoodie biru yang kini ada ditangannya. Ia membaca name tag yang tertera disana.

PARK CHANYEOL

Terlihat senyuman yang terukir jelas disudut bibir baekhyun. Lagi-lagi namja bernama chanyeol itu menolongnya. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah menolong baekhyun saat pertama kali baekhyun menginjakkan kaki disekolah itu.

"Yak.." youngjae menyenggol pinggang baekhyun, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau menyukai namja tiang listrik itu eoh?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Yak, katakan padaku kalau kau menyukainya." lanjut youngjae seraya menaik-naikan alisnya.

"Yak...aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Mengobrol dengannya saja jarang sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya?"

"Apa kau ingin bisa dekat dengannya?" Youngjae kembali menaik-naikan alisnya dan tersenyum penuh makna. "Aku bisa membuat kalian dekat."

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir. 'Kalau aku dekat dengannya, ia pasti akan tahu siapa diriku. Lalu semua akan tahu kalau aku sebenarnya seorang idol ...ah tidak...tidak...bisa gawat' - baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya, mencoba menghilangkan mimpi buruknya. Baekhyun belum siap untuk dikepung oleh ribuan fansgirlnya disekolah. Ok mungkin ini agak berlebihan. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Fansgirl baekhyun sangat fanatik!

PUK

Youngjae menepuk pundak baekhyun. " Yak, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah...tidak...bel sudah berbunyi. Kkaja..." ujar baekhyun seraya menarik youngjae kekelas.

GRAKKKK

Pintu kelas bergeser, menampilkan 2 namja yang kini ditatap tajam oleh Cho seongsangnim, guru matematika yang super duper galak.

"Baekhyun-sii, youngjae-sii, kenapa kalian terlambat masuk kelas ?!" selidik sang guru. "Dan kau baekhyun-sii, kemana baju seragammu?" Cho seongsangnim menatap lekat Baekhyun yang memang tidak memakai seragam sekolah - karena seragamnya basah dan kotor - dan hanya memakai seragam olah raga. "Bukankah hari ini tidak ada pelajaran olah raga?" lanjutnya

Baekhyun dan youngjae saling beradu pandang. "Emmm..itu..Begini saem...tadi baekhyun-"

"Aku tidak sengaja terpeleset di toilet saem. Seragamku basah dan kotor jadi aku terpaksa memakai baju olahraga." sela baekhyun.

Cho seongsangnim terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. "Lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi. Kalian berdua kembali ke bangku kalian. Dan untuk semuanya, buka halaman 100-200. Silahkan kerjakan soal yang ada dan kumpulkan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi!"

Sontak semua murid yang ada disana berteriak malas. Lagi-lagi cho seongsangnim memberikan tugas yang sangat berat. Uhhhh sangat menyebalkan.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri bangkunya. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan salah seorang namja yang paling ingin dia tendang ke kutub utara atau menenggelamkannya disamudra antartika, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Daehyun. Daehyun terlihat menyeringai kearahnya dengan raut muka meremehkan. Sungguh rasanya baekhyun ingin menonjok muka namja itu sekarang juga kalau saja Cho seongsangnim tidak meneriakkan namanya - lagi - karena ia tidak segera duduk dan membuka buku pelajaran.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang melelahkan. Ya itulah yang dirasakan baekhyun sekarang setelah berjalan dari sekolah sampai kerumahnya karena bus yang biasa ditumpanginya sedang tidak beroperasi. Jadi ia terpaksa pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hah~ lelah sekali," teriaknya seraya menghempaskan diri diatas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Baekhyun kembali bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengendus-endus badannya. "Sebaiknya aku segera mandi." Ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu melepaskan baju olah raga yang dikenakannya. Ia mengamati hoodie biru yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya itu. Wajahnya memanas ketika ia mencium bau maskulin yang melekat pada hoodie biru itu dan ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" gumamnya seraya melemparkan hoodie biru itu kedalam keranjang pakaian lalu menyalakan shower dan berdiri dibawahnya. Merasakan terpaan air hangat yang membasuh lembut kulit susunya.

.

.

.

BRUMMM

Sebuah motor sport melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Motor itu meliuk-liukan badannya, mendahului kendaraan yang melaju di jalan raya, menerobos ke dalam sebuah terowongan lalu keluar kembali. Motor itu kini menaiki bukit yang cukup sepi dan berhenti tepat didepan gerbang besar. Sang pengendara motor itu melayangkan sebuah kode untuk membuka pintu gerbang lalu kembali melajukan motornya. Pengendara motor itu pun turun dari motor dann berjalan memasuki pintu rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar itu.

"Tuan muda. Anda sudah kembali."

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang maid membungkukan badannya dengan hormat.

"Tidak ahjuma. Aku akan segera pergi kembali." ujar namja itu.

"Ya Chanyeol-ah...kau ingin pergi kemana lagi?" ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang kini berjalan menuruni tangga diruang tengah.

"Kakek..." lirih Chanyeol

"Kau menapakan kaki kembali dirumah ini. Itu artinya kau tidak bisa pergi dengan mudah." ujar pria tua itu.

"Maafkan aku kakek. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal." ujar Chanyeol datar seperti biasa.

Pria tua yang dipanggil kakek itu menampakkan seringainya. "Kau kira aku sedang bermain-main dengan kata-kataku?"

PLOK PLOK

Sebuah tepukan dari tangan pria tua itu membuat 2 namja berbadan kekar mendekat kearah chanyeol dan mengunci pergerakan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan.." geram Chanyeol. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan pak tua?!"

Kakek Chanyeol menyeringai seraya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau adalah generasi ke-4 penerus clan kita. Kau yang nantinya akan memimpin clan kita dan meneruskan usaha keluarga kita."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mau menerimanya." desis Chanyeol

"Dasar bocah tengik. Kau ingin menentangku?" geram pria tua itu. "Baiklah...kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan."

Satu perintah dari kakek Chanyeol membuat 2 namja berwajah sangar yang mencengkram tangan chanyeol kini menggeretnya.

"Sudah ku bilang lepaskan aku." geram chanyeol dan dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol berhasil lepas dari cengkraman kedua namja itu.

Dan kini Chanyeol dikepung oleh beberapa namja bertubuh lebih besar dan kekar dari sebelumnya. Ia melirikkan matanya, menghitung berapa banyak orang yang mengepungnya. 1..2..3...7... tujuh namja berbadan besar mengelilinginya bersiap-siap untuk menggeretnya. 'Shit!'- batin Chanyeol. Ia paling malas kalau harus berkelahi. Tapi disaat seperti ini dia tidak punya banyak pilihan.

BUKKK

1 namja tumbang dengan sekali pukukan dirahangnya.

BUKKK

1 lagi namja tumbang dengan tendangan telak diperutnya, membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar.

CETIK

Ekor mata Chanyeol tertuju pada darah yang tercecer dilantai. Oh tidak...kini mata Chanyeol terlihat seperti serigala yang mendapatkan sang mangsa. Warna merah dari darah terpantul indah dimata elang miliknya.

"Kalian ingin bermain-main denganku hah?!" gertak Chanyeol dengan seringai disudut bibirnya, menampilkan gigi taringnya. Sepertinya sisi lain dari Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur kini terbangun. Chanyeol mengeser badannya sedikit menjauh lalu memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menghajar segerombolan namja yang mengepungnya.

SYUTTT BUKKK BUKKK

Satu per satu namja yang mengepungnya tumbang dengan tinju dan tendangan yang dilayangkannya keseluruh penjuru arah. Chanyeol terlihat seperti singa yang sedang mengamuk dengan tangan penuh darah meskipun darah itu bukan darah miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berpikir dulu siapa yang kalian hadapi sekarang." ujar Chanyrol seraya menatap tajam segerombolan namja yang tumbang dihadapannya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil barang-barang miliknya lalu pergi meninggalkan semua kekacauan yang terjadi disana

"Kau benar-benar pemimpin generasi penerus clan, Park Chanyeol." gumam kakek Chanyeol setelah melihat apa yang terjadi tepat didepan matanya. Terlihat seringaian yang terukir diwajah pria tua itu.

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang indah. Ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Ah~ sungguh indah. Ini lah kegiatan yang dilakukan youngjae sekarang. Menikmati udara malam dari atas balkon rumahnya. Meskipun rumah yang dihuninya terbilang kecil, tapi rumah yang dimilikinya ini sangatlah nyaman. Rumah yang dihuni oleh dirinya dan kakek beserta hyungnya.

Brakkkkk

Suara dobrakan pintu mengusik kenyamanan youngjae. Ia pun pergi menuruni tangga untuk mengecek siapa yang malam-malam begini berani mengusik kenikmatannya. Mata youngjae melebar melihat seorang namja berdiri didepan pintu dengan koper besar ditangannya.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?!" geram youngjae melihat engsel pintu depan rusak.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya," ujar Chanyeol seraya mempertontonkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau..." youngjae menunjuk-nunjuk chanyeol dengan muka memerah karena murka.

"Oo.. kau sudah datang." sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Kau membawa banyak sekali barang. Kkaja...kuantar kau kekamar."

Youngjae ber-jawdrop ria mendengar perkataan hyungnya. "Himchan hyung...apa yang kau katakan barusan hah?!"

"Wae? Ah~ aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa chanyeol akan tinggal ditempat kita mulai hari ini."

"Whaatttt?" teriak youngjae. "Yak, chanyeol-ah. Kau membuat keributan lagi dirumahmu eoh?" selidik youngjae.

Yah...inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol adalah teman youngjae sejak kecil. Jadi sudah jelas kalau Chanyeol membawa banyak barang kerumahnya itu pasti karena ia ingin menginap dirumahnya. Tapi kali ini barang yang dibawanya lebih banyak dari yang biasanya. Apa artinya dia minggat dari rumahnya? Youngjae benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan temannya yang satu itu.

"Yak hyung...tunggu dulu...kalau anak ini ingin tidur disini, dia harus membayar uang sewa kamar." ujar youngjae

"Yak youngjae-ah...kau ini apa-apan? dia temanmu sendiri." balas himchan

"Baiklah..."

Himchan dan Youngjae serentak menoleh kearah chanyeol. "Aku akan membayar sewa kamar." ujar chanyeol mantap. "Tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak membawa uang." lanjutnya seraya kembali memamerkan giginya.

"Ok...untuk uang sewa kau boleh membayarnya diakhir bulan.." ujar youngjae layaknya bapak-bapak kost.

"Ok..deal.." dan mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan, sedangkan Himchan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Bocah-bocah yang aneh' - batin Himchan

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana reader-nim? Apa teka tekinya sudah terjawab? Kkkkkkk

Sekian dulu...dan tunggu jawaban teka teki di chapter selanjutnya *author sok misterius *ditabokin readers

.

.

Thanks for your review

Mind to review again?


	3. Chapter 3

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN!

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

.

**Title**

**Counting Stars 3**

**Length**

**N - CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**PG-18 (M)**

**Genre**

**ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, VIOLENCE, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**

**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE**

**Support Cast**

**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks***

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Seorang pria tua duduk dikursi singgasananya dengan cerutu besar ditangannya.

"Tuan besar...saya baru saja mendapat informasi terbaru..."

"Bagus...cepat katakan padaku apa yang kau dapatkan."

"Ini..." ujar sang ajudan seraya meletakan sebuah foto diatas meja. "Anak ini...namanya Wu Baekhyun. Dia orang yang kita cari selama ini."

Terlihat seringaian di sudut bibir pria tua itu. "Bagus...segeralah kau habisi dia. Tapi ingat...kau harus hati-hati karena kita tidak tahu apakah pria tua itu sudah mengetahui dimana cucunya atau belum... Ku harap kita yang pertama mendapatkannya fufufufu~"

Sang ajudan menundukkan badannya seraya meninggalkan ruangan tempat sang tuan berada.

"Kau lihat saja...aku akan membuat mu menangis Byun...Kau telah mengambil nyawa anakku...dan aku akan mengambil nyawa cucumu fufufufu~"

Pria tua itu mengambil sebuah bingkai foto diatas nakas. Memandang lama foto yang terpasang dalam bingkai itu. Foto seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang merangkul seorang yeoja yang menggendong bayi laki-laki dipelukkannya.

"Anakku...aku akan membalaskan dendammu pada keluarga Byun..." lirih namja itu.

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Masuklah..." ujar pria tua itu

Seorang yeoja terlihat berdiri diambang pintu dengan membawa beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"Ini berkas-berkas penjualan kita selama sebulan ini Mr. Park."

"Taruh saja disini...aku akan memeriksanya..." ujar pria tua itu seraya membuka berkas-berkas yang dibawakan oleh sekretarisnya. Pria tua itu tersenyum melihat data yang ada ditangannya. "Fufufufu~ penjualan semakin meningkat. Siapkan pesawat pribadiku. Aku ingin menemui seseorang di Paris. Kita akan segera memasok bubuk mesiu dan senjata api berkualitas tinggi didaerah Turki."

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu..." ujar youngjae seraya menyodorkan sebuah kaleng soda pada chanyeol.

"Gumawo..." Chanyeol langsung merebut kaleng soda itu dan membukanya, meneguk isi kaleng tersebut dengan rakus.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari rumahmu? Bukankah disana lebih menyenangkan dari pada tinggal ditempat kecil seperti ini?" youngjae menaruh kaleng soda miliknya disampingnya lalu mensejajarkan kedua kakinya diatas bangku kayu.

Chanyeol kembali meneguk kaleng sodanya. "Meskipun dari luar tempat itu terlihat megah, tetapi aku merasa seperti sedang didalam neraka."

"Separah itukah?"

"Yah...bisa kau bayangkan sendiri..."

Youngjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup sendirian ditempat sebesar itu. Pasti sangat kesepian. Lagi pula youngjae tahu kalau temannya yang satu ini sangat tidak suka dikekang.

"Tapi kau akan kembali kesana kan?"

Chanyeol meremas kaleng soda yang tidak lagi berisi itu. "Nan mollaseo..."

Youngjae melirik kearah chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat keraguan diwajahnya. "Wae? Itu kan rumahmu...emm...maksudku rumah orang tuamu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ne...memang itu rumah orang tuaku...tapi bukan rumahku..."

'Kau tidak akan pernah tahu youngjae-ah...bagaimana kehidupanku dirumah itu...' - batin chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari yang membosankan bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak jika kau disuruh oleh guru matematikamu untuk memeriksa hasil ujian anak-anak satu sekolah. Bayangkan saja berpuluh-puluh lembar kertas ujian yang ada dihadapanmu dengan tulisan angka-angka yang rumit. Meskipun hanya mencocokan jawaban tapi hal itu benar-benar membosankan. Lebih baik nelihat not balok dari pada harus melihat logaritma yang memabukan. Sungguh sial karena dia yang terakhir mengumpulkan jawaban soal.

"Selesaiiii..." teriak baekhyun gembira. Ia pun segera melarikan diri dari ruang guru setelah berpamitan dengan cho seongsanim tentunya.

Kini baekhyun berjalan disepanjang koridor lantai 1. Meskipun sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, tapi tidak sedikit siswa yang masih bertahan disana dengan ekstrakulikuler yang mereka ikuti. Baekhyun melewati lapangan indoor yang terletak diujung koridor. Bunyi dentuman bola terdengar ditelinganya. Baekhyun sedikit mengintip kedalam lapangan. Cukup banyak anak-anak yang sedang berlatih basket disana. Begitu pula dengan suara peluit sang pelatih yang terdengar nyaring.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan baekhyun melihat acara latihan anak-anak basket

"Daehyun!" ujar baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak

"Yak! Aku belum tuli." protes daehyun. Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap baekhyun tajam. "Jangan bilang kau ingin masuk klub basket. Hahahaha...itu tidak mungkin..kau kan pendek." ejeknya.

"Mwo? Yak! Enak saja kau menyebutku pendek!"

"Wae? Kau memang pendek kkkkk~"

"Yak! Kau juga pendek!"

"Tapi kau lebih pendek dariku hahaha"

CETIK

Terlihat perempatan siku-siku dikening baekhyun. "Kau-"

"Yak! Daehyun-ah! Cepat kemari! latihan akan segera dimulai..." teriak sang pelatih menginterupi.

"Ne saem!" teriak daehyun. "Bye pendek…" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan baekhyun yang terlihat murka dengan panggilan barunya.

"Awas kau jung daehyun. Kali ini aku tidak akan diam saja. Lihat saja nanti huh."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Enak saja mengataiku pendek." gerutunya disepanjang koridor.

Kini baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Tetapi kemudian dia ingat kalau ia meninggalkan sesuatu diruang musik tadi saat pelajaran pertama.

"Buku musikku..." baekhyun menepuk keningnya. "Aishhh..kenapa bisa lupa..." gerutu baekhyun seraya menyambar tas miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang musik.

Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak berniat untuk mengambil buku miliknya dan membiarkannya disana kalau saja buku itu bukan buku kesayangan miliknya. Kesayangan? Ya...buku itu penuh dengan coretan not dan syair lagu hasil karyanya dan apa kalian tahu? Sebagian besar lagu miliknya ditulis oleh dirinya sendiri. Sugguh hebat bukan?

Kini baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruang musik, memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Terdengar suara petikan senar gitar yang menggema diruangan yang cukup luas itu. Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu, menatap seseorang yang sedang berada diatas panggung kecil. Orang itu memainkan gitarnya dengan lihai. Mengeluarkan nada-nada lembut yang menyejukan dari petikan senarnya. Tiba-tiba saja alunan musik dari sang gitaris itu berhenti.

"Ma..maaf..apa aku mengganggumu?" ujar Baekhyun setelah menyadarinya.

Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak...kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku..."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Ah..sebaiknya aku keluar.." ujarnya seraya membalikkan badannya hendak keluar dari sana.

"Tunggu..." baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap orang itu. "Apa ini milikmu?" ujar orang itu seraya memperlihatkan buku berwarna biru pada baekhyun.

"Bukuku..." pekik baekhyun membuat orang itu terkikik

"Yak...kenapa kau tertawa eoh?"

"Kau lucu baekkie..." ujar orang itu membuat pipi baekhyun memanas. "Ah...mian..ini milikmu..." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan buku milik baekhyun. "Lagu karanganmu sangat bagus. Apa kau seorang composer profesional?"

Baekhyun terdiam. 'Gawat.. apa dia tahu siapa aku?' - batin baekhyun

Orang itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat keterdiaman baekhyun. "Baek..."

Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya. "Ah..aniya..aku hanya suka mengarang lagu..itu karena aku suka..emm..semacam hobi ya hobi.." ujar baekhyun gelagapan.

Orang itu kembali mempertontonkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Tapi menurutku ini lebih dari sekedar hobi. Kau bisa menjadi pengarang lagu profesional."

"Benarkah?!" baekhyun berteriak antusias

"Hmm...aku jadi ingin mendengar lagu hasil karanganmu..."

"nde?"

"Bisakah kau memainkannya untukku?" pinta orang itu

Baekhyun menatap ragu pada buku biru miliknya. Ia pun berjalan kearah piano putih yang bertengger diatas panggung kecil itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku putih seraya melemaskan jemarinya. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts.

TING TING

Alunan musik nan indah terdengar ditelinga baekhyun. Nada-nada penuh keceriaan beralun. Mereka yang mendengarkan alunan lagu itu pasti akan mengira mereka sedang berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Dimensi dimana hanya ada kehangatan didalamnya.

DING DING

Suara petikan gitar bersahutan dengan melodi indah yang keluar dari piano. Membuat alunan musik semakin hidup. Baekhyun melirikan matanya pada sang gitaris. Sungguh indah... bukan hanya permainan sang gitaris tapi lebih dari itu. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang berada dihadapannya itu. Dan kedua obsidiannya kini bertemu pandang dengan obsidian coklat milik sang gitaris. Sungguh menenangkan. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah...tidak...ini bukan yang pertama. Sepertinya baekhyun sudah menyukainya sejak namja bernama chanyeol itu menolongnya dihari pertama ia berstatus sebagai anak baru disekolahnya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah..." ujar seorang pria tua dari dalam ruangan

Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya dengan tuxedo hitam memasukki ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Apa yang sedang anda risaukan tuan? ujar namja bertuxedo hitam itu

"Kim..."

"Saya tuan..."

"Apa Tuhan sangat membenciku?" lirih pria tua itu

Namja bernama Kim itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar keluh kesah sang pria tua. "Kenapa anda bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tuan?"

Pria tua itu menghela nafasnya. "Putriku...meninggalkanku...begitu pula dengan cucuku yang sekarang entah dimana."

"Apa tuan merindukan mereka?"

"Sangat...aku sangat merindukan mereka...aku bahkan belum sempat menimang cucuku..." pria tua itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kita pasti bisa nenemukannya tuan. Aku akan menemukan cucu anda dan membawanya kembali."

Pria tua itu mengulas sebuah senyuman disudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Aku mengandalkanmu Kim."

.

.

.

Inilah yang baekhyun lakukan sekarang, pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki. Cuaca seoul hari ini cukup hangat walaupun matahari sudah tidak lagi menampakan dirinya. Baekhyun mulai menikmati hari-harinya sebagai 'orang biasa' bukan baekhyun sang idola yang selalu dipuja oleh para fansnya. Ternyata menjadi orang biasa cukup menyenangkan. Paling tidak ia bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan telinganya dari jeritan para fans.

Baekhyun kini berjalan menelusuri jalanan setapak. Tinggal 3 block lagi dan 2 persimpangan ia dipastikan sampai dirumah.

TAP TAP

Baekhyun sedikit memperlambat jalannya, menajamkan pendengarannya.

TAP TAP

Langkah kakinya terdengar bersahutan. Bukan menggema tetapi seperti ada suara langkah kaki lain yang mengikutinya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikan badannya. Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

TAP TAP

"Siapa disana?" teriak Baekhyun seraya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau..."

Seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama dengan baekhyun kenakan terlihat berdiri dihadapannya. "Yak..kau mengagetkanku saja.." gerutu baekhyun

"Maaf..." hanya sebuah kata yang terlontar dari bibir namja itu.

Baekhyun menatap lekat namja itu. "Kau menguntitku ya?"

"Mwo? Ti..tidak.."

"Lalu?" ada tanda tanya besar diatas kepala baekhyun

"Kebetulan rumahku lewat daerah sini."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit berpikir. "Benarkah? Lalu kemana motor yang sering kau bawa itu?"

Namja itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Emm..motorku sedikit bermasalah jadi aku terpaksa pulang dengan berjalan kaki."

Baekhyun menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah iya...dimana rumahmu?" tanya namja itu

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu. Lagipula tempat ini sangat sepi. Tidak baik jika kau pulang sendirian."

Baekhyun terlihat memayunkan bibirnya. "Hey.. aku ini namja..kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Chanyeol-sii."

"Tapi tetap saja berbahaya kalau kau berjalan sendirian." Chanyeol tetap bersikeras.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau berdebat."

Terlihat senyum kemenangan dibibir Chanyeol. "Baiklah...sekarang katakan padaku dimana rumahmu.."

Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah arah jalan. "2 persimpangan dari sini."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Baiklah...kkaja..." ujarnya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia kini menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh namja tiang listrik yang membuatnya terasa seperti sedang terkena aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi langsung dari sumbernya (?).

Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang sibuk dengan dunia khayalannya sendiri. Kedua mata chanyeol terlihat sedang bersiaga.

'Mereka sudah pergi' - batin chanyeol - 'Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Untuk apa mereka mengikuti baekhyun?' Berbagai pertanyaan muncul diotak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang duluan youngjae-ah! Tolong nanti kau kunci semua pintu." teriak seorang namja seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne Yongguk hyung." balas youngjae

Youngjae kini sedang sibuk merapikan beberapa meja yang sedikit berantakan.

KLING KLING

Terdengar suara bel lonceng berbunyi. _Hari ini cafe sudah ditutup, kenapa masih ada pelanggan yang masuk? Apa yongguk hyung lupa menempelkan papan bertanda 'close'? _- batin youngjae

"Maaf tuan..cafe sudah ditutup..silahkan-" kata-kata youngjae terpotong. "Kau!" teriaknya setelah melihat siapa yang datang. "Mau apa kau datang kemari? Ingin mencari masalah lagi?"

"Aku tidak sedang ingin mencari masalah." akhirnya namja itu bersuara. "tsk...begitukah cara pelayan disini memperlakukan seorang tamu?"

"Pengecualian untukmu" tegas youngjae

"wae? apa karena aku terlihat seperti pencari masalah?"

"Ne.." youngjae membenarkan perkataan namja itu.

"Huh..." namja itu sedikit tertawa. "aku tidak akan mencari masalah pada orang yang tidak kusuka."

"Baguslah..." youngjae menganggukan kepalanya.

Perdebatan kecil itu pun terhenti karena teriakan seseorang. "Daehyun-ah...kau datang hari ini?" teriak seorang namja yang muncul dari balik pintu dapur.

"Suho hyung...kau kenal orang ini?" tanya youngjae seraya menunjuk-nunjuk daehyun.

"Ne waeyo?" suho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dengan orang pembuat onar ini?"

Suho kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. "pembuat onar? nugu?"

"iya..dia pembuat onar-"

"youngjae-ah...dia-"

Daehyun tiba-tiba merangkul pundak suho."aaa..hyung..aku lapar..tolong buatkan aku makanan..." rengek daehyun

Suho menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau belum makan malam?" Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah...akan ku buatkan ramen untukmu...tunggu disini..."

"Ah hyung..aku bantu ya.." tawar daehyun

"Baiklah...ah...youngjae-ah..kau juga belum makan kan? Akan ku buatkan juga satu untukmu."

"Tidak perlu hyung...aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." tegas suho

"Baiklah..." youngjae terpaksa mengiyakan perkataan suho. Dia tahu bahwa managernya yang satu itu sangat tidak suka dibantah.

Inilah yg dilakukan youngjae sekarang. Menyantap ramen buatan suho dengan lahapnya. "Hyung, ramen buatanmu adalah yang terbaik hyung." ujar Youngjae dengan mulut penuh ramen. "mashita..." lanjutnya seraya mengangkat 2 jempolnya.

Suho tersenyum mendengar penuturan namja yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu. "enak? kau suka?"

Youngjae menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi sayangnya itu bukan buatanku. Daehyun yang memasaknya."

"uhuk~" youngjae sedikit tersedak mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh suho

"gwenchana?" suho menyodorkan segelas air pada youngjae.

Youngjae terlihat sedikit melirikan matanya pada seorang namja yang duduk diam sambil memakan ramennya disamping suho. 'Damn! Bocah pencari masalah itu ternyata bisa memasak makanan seenak ini. Apa bumi sudah terbalik? Atau matahari terbit disebelah barat? Itu semua tentu saja tidak mungkin terjadi youngjae pabbo!' - batinnya.

PIP PIP PIP PIP

"Yeoboseyo?" youngjae mengangkat telepon ditengah-tengah acara makannya.

"Yak! Kau dimana? Aku lapar." teriak seseorang dari sebrang telepon.

"Yak! aku bukan babysittermu bodoh!" balas youngjae tidak kalah

"tapi aku sudah membayar uang sewa!"

"uang sewa kamar dan makan tidak sama pabbo!"

"Aku akan memberi uang tambahan. Jadi cepatlah pulang. Aku sangat lapar!"

Terdengar pertengkaran kecil antara youngjae dengan seseorang ditelepon.

TUT~

Youngjae segera mematikan ponselnya. Sungguh ia sangat malas meladeni orang itu. "Awas kau Park Chanyeol. Kalau sampai kau tidak menepati janjimu." gumam youngjae

"Youngjae-ah...waegeuraeyo?" suara suho menginterupi ocehan kecil youngjae

"Ah..gwenchana hyung. Aku harus segera pulang." ujar youngjae seraya menyambar tas miliknya.

"Tunggu...kau pulang sendirian?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa naik bus. Lagipula rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Aku duluan hyung." Youngjae dengan segera berlari keluar cafe, meninggalkan suho dan juga daehyun disana.

"Ini sudah lebih dari jam 10 malam. Apa masih ada bus yang lewat?" gumam suho.

"Aku juga ingin pulang." terdengar suara daehyun yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hmm..hati-hati dijalan daehyun-ah.."

Baru saja daehyun ingin membuka pintu, ia membalikkan badannya menatap suho yang tengah membereskan meja. "Hyung...terima kasih telah menjaga cafe ini."

"Itu gunanya seorang saudara."

Daehyun tersenyum. Dia sungguh berterima kasih pada Suho yang notabene adalah saudara sepupunya karena telah mau menjaga cafe peninggalan ayahnya.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku, kupastikan akan menggantikanmu menjaga cafe ini."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjaganya bersamamu. Bagiku cafe ini adalah rumah keduaku."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih hyung."

Suho kembali tersenyum. "Kau sudah banyak berubah daehyun-ah. Yah...kecuali sifat berandalanmu disekolah."

Dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Youngjae mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya diatas aspal sembari menengok kekanan dan kekiri, menanti sebuah bus lewat dihadapannya. Tapi tak ada satupun bus yang muncul dan menghampirinya.

"Tsk...sepertinya bus terakhir sudah lewat." gerutunya seraya berjalan meninggalkan halte bus.

TIN TIN

Sebuah mobil sport putih melaju dan menghalangi jalan youngjae. Kaca mobil berwarna buram itu bergerak kebawah mempertontonkan sesosok namja denga baju blue jeans duduk dibagian kemudi.

"Naiklah...aku akan mengantarmu pulang." tawar daehyun

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Oh ayolah...daehyun paling malas dengan orang yang mengacuhkan penawarannya. "Yak...ku dengar kemarin ada kasus pembunuhan didekat sini. Katanya orang itu dibantai oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti psyco."

Mendengar perkataan daehyun, bulu kuduk youngjae terasa berdiri semuanya. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dibangku disebelah kursi kemudi. "Antarkan aku pulang." pinta youngjae

Ingin rasanya daehyun mengeluarkan tawanya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena berhasil mengerjai namja yang kini memasang wajah penuh ketakutan disampingnya. Tapi ia berusaha membuat agar dirinya terlihat tidak sedang mengerjai orang.

SRET

Youngjae sedikit tersentak. Pasalnya ia dapat mencium aroma khas seorang Jung Daehyun sangat dekat. Badan mereka sedikit bersentuhan dan itu membuat nafas youngjae tercekat.

"Aa...apa yg kau lakukan?"

CEKLEK

Terlihat sebuah seringai terukir disudut bibir daehyun. "Berdoalah semoga besok kau masih bisa melihat matahari."

Dan youngjae baru menyadari bahwa daehyun baru saja memasang seatbelt disekitar tubuhnya dan...

BRUMMMM

itu melaju dengan kecepatan 1000 knot (?)

"Kyaaaaaa...Jung Daehyun pabboooo! Pelankan mobilnya. Aku masih ingin bertemu taeyeon noona - idol pujaan youngjae - "

Daehyun hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan youngjae yang menurutnya seperti menonton sebuah pertunjukan lawak.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian lagi-lagi lama update. Author bener-bener sedang sibuk dikejar deadline. Maafkan author kalau kurang memuaskan #bow

Untuk yg ingin tahu akhirnya siapa dengan siapa...itu masih rahasia kkkkkk

But if you my loyal reader, Anda pasti tahu seperti apa endingnya wkwk.

Ohya...banyak yang komen kalau chanyeol itu werewolf. Author kasih bocoran kalau chanyeol itu hanya manusia biasa. Imajinasi readers tinggi ya...author berhasil dong ya...kkkkkk

.

.

.

So...Mind to review again?

.

.

And thanks to my loyal readers and all silent readers


End file.
